


Wake-Up Call

by DancesWithCybermen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/pseuds/DancesWithCybermen
Summary: Inspired by a Tweet by ScullyGolightly; this is all her fault. Mulder gives Scully a very pleasant wake-up call. Takes place sometime in S07, or even earlier if you want. =) Pure porn!





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the original Tweet for reference: https://twitter.com/ScullzGolightly/status/1038807240122105857
> 
> Enjoy the show!

He opened his eyes. It was quiet in his apartment except for the faint bubbling of the fish tank. It was light outside, early morning by his estimation, but he’d slept through the night. He’d been getting more restful sleep lately, after battling insomnia for the better part of his life.

For that, he had the petite red-haired angel sleeping beside him to thank. His heart swelled with love as he rolled onto his side and gazed at her. They had been lovers for a few months, and he still couldn’t believe she was really his. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her beautiful face. She stirred but did not awaken, murmuring in her sleep and rolling onto her side. They had gotten back into town quite late the night before after being stranded in airports for the better part of the day, so exhausted they didn’t even bother eating before going to bed. She was wearing one of his old Quantico tee-shirts. He loved it when she wore his clothes to bed; it was such an intimate gesture.

Ever so gently, he ran his hand down the side of her body, tracing her curves. His hand traveled under the sheet and past her hips, then pushed the shirt up past her thigh and found … deliciously bare skin.

_Oh, you naughty girl._

His heart wasn’t the only thing that was swelling now. He pulled his hand out to lick his fingers, then pushed two of them between her thighs to caress her labia.

After a few strokes, he felt her body respond with moisture. Scully murmured again and lightly thrust against his hand. He thought she would wake up, but she remained asleep even as she rolled onto her back. Mulder grinned.

************************

Scully was having the most wonderful dream. She was lying naked on a beach, and the sun was warming her in between her legs. The rays of light felt like they had form, caressing her intimately, like a lover would. This should have seemed bizarre to her, but it didn’t; she didn’t question it, the way we don’t question bizarre happenings in our dreams. She pushed against the warm, loving, sensual rays of light for more, arched her back, and felt a moan escape her lips as…

Her eyes snapped open. She was awake, but the pleasure hadn’t stopped; it had intensified. She looked down to a sight that had become familiar over the past few months: Mulder’s head between her legs, his hands grasping her ass cheeks as he ate her out. She’d never had a lover who enjoyed giving oral sex as much as he did, and until they’d begun fucking, she had no idea what she’d been missing all those years. “M-m-mulder?” she managed to croak.

He lifted his head up, smiling at her, his face glazed with her juices. “Good morning.”

Scully groaned and thrust against him. “For the love of god, DON’T FUCKING STOP!”

“Yes, m’aam!” he dove back in with gusto, two fingers pumping inside her as he sucked on her clit. She mewed in satisfaction and pushed his tee-shirt up so she could play with her tits and turn her pleasure up to 11. When he saw what she was doing, he groaned and curled his fingers into a come-hither motion. Fireworks exploded in between her legs; she screamed, arched her back, and bucked against his face wildly.

He shimmied up her body to kiss her, and she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She loved tasting and smelling herself on him; it never failed to get her motor restarted for the next round. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly, hot and pulsing, and she ached to be filled. “Fuck me, Mulder,” she groaned into his mouth.

She didn’t need to tell him twice. He grabbed her hips, positioned himself, and slid inside her. They started off at a slow pace, but she was soaking wet and highly stimulated, and they’d been fucking pretty much every day; her body didn’t need much time to adjust to his size. She wasn’t in the mood for tender lovemaking. She wanted him to _fuck the hell out of her,_ and she let him know it by wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her while she thrust her hips up to meet him. He reached down to stimulate her clit while they pounded each other furiously, filling the apartment with the sounds and smells of their passion. As he always did, he held on until she reached her climax, her pussy pulsating against his cock, and he emptied himself into her, spurting again and again and then collapsing atop her.

After they’d caught their breaths, he looked in her eyes, caressed her cheek, and confessed, “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too.” They kissed. “That was one hell of a wake-up call.”

He grinned. “I’m happy to be your pussy-licking alarm clock.”

She swatted him playfully, but she agreed. Why did she need an annoying buzzer going off in her ear when she had Mulder and his talented tongue?


End file.
